


Release

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Доктора в темнице посещает старый знакомый.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Release](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364299) by anon. 



> Бета перевода: героическая Мегана  
> Примечание переводчика: Фраза «It’s not a cricket». (Это не крикет)» является выражением неодобрения нечестного поведения (несоблюдения правил игры).

Камера такая же холодная и мрачная, какой обычно и представляешь себе темницу в подземелье, пол и стены из добротного серого камня, единственный свет, который проникает внутрь, просачивается из крошечных окон, имеющих форму полумесяца и находящихся гораздо выше уровня глаз, и едва достигает теней, сгустившихся по углам. Кроме тюфяка на полу, набитого грязной соломой, и одинокого обитателя, в ней больше нет ничего.

Мужчина стоит у дальней стены, прислонившись к ней спиной. Его заковали в наручники, перекинув цепь через крюк в стене над головой, так что до замка не добраться. Сразу видно, что ему пришлось пережить не самые приятные минуты еще до того, как его бросили в эту темницу: одежда, в которой несложно узнать светлый костюм крикетиста, грязна, волосы всклокочены, но выражение лица, пусть и слегка испачканного, спокойно, а глаза закрыты, словно он погружен в глубокое раздумье. Слабые звуки, издаваемые стражей, проходящей по коридору мимо двери камеры, проникают внутрь, но он игнорирует их. Внезапно прямо за дверью раздается голос.

\- Я здесь, чтобы увидеть заключенного…

\- Это невозможно, сэр, – говорит один из стражников. – К нему никого не допускают без специального разрешения от генерала. Ох, простите, сэр. Меня не известили…

\- Ничего страшного. – Ключ со скрипом поворачиваются в замке, засовы выдвигаются, и дверь распахивается, запуская внутрь поток теплого воздуха из коридора.

\- Если вам понадобится любая помощь…

\- Я бы хотел поговорить с заключенным наедине, капитан. И чтобы нас не беспокоили во время разговора.

Пауза. – Как пожелаете, сэр.

Дверь закрывается за посетителем – стройным и даже несколько хрупким молодым человеком в темном костюме и при галстуке, ничем особо не примечательным, если бы не его волосы ярко-медного цвета. Когда шаги стражников затихают в отдалении, вошедший делает осторожный шаг в сторону заключенного. При звуке его шагов мужчина открывает глаза. Холодные серо-голубые глаза посетителя встречаются с его собственными.

\- Привет, Турлоу, - говорит Доктор.

Турлоу ожидал – откровенно говоря, он сам не знает, чего ожидал. Возмущения, шока, отрицания, паники – чего-то еще в том же духе. Не этого. Он заставляет себя взглянуть Доктору в лицо, но оно совершенно бесстрастно.

\- Удивлен? – Это должно было прозвучать пренебрежительно. Но почему-то звучит совсем не так.

\- Очень. Я совсем не ожидал посетителей. – Доктор небрежно оглядывает камеру. – Боюсь, гостеприимством здесь и не пахнет. Я не могу предложить тебе даже чашку чая. Хотя ты можешь попробовать поговорить со стражей, кажется, у тебя с ними прекрасные отношения.

Голос звучит тепло и приятно, словно они ведут беседу, сидя за чашечкой полуденного чая в загородном доме, но что-то подспудное в его тоне действует на Турлоу словно ванна с ледяной водой. Турлоу ежится и опускает голову. Кровь отливает от его лица.

-Ты знал, - говорит он невыразительным голосом. Доктор кивает.

\- Я знал, - соглашается он. – Генерал, командующий осыпающимися развалинами этой крепости, находится на службе у Темного Хранителя. Так же, как и ты. Фактически, единственная вещь, которой я не знаю, - что пообещал тебе Темный Хранитель в награду за мое убийство.

Турлоу и не пробует солгать. – Мое безопасное возвращение на Трион.

\- Да, я предполагал, что дело именно в этом.

Турлоу сердито смотрит на него, лицо вспыхивает от гнева. – Сбавь свой тон, Доктор! – огрызается он. - Я не один из твоих проклятых землян. Я не нуждаюсь в твоем снисхождении.

\- Я и не думал снисходить к тебе, Турлоу. Я сам был в изгнании, и прекрасно помню, каково это. Но раз уж мы заговорили о людях, ты, должно быть, слышал о докторе Фаусте во время своего пребывания в английской публичной школе, да?

\- Я не помню. – Турлоу недоверчиво хмыкает, но Доктор смотрит на него совершенно серьезно. – Может быть. И что?

\- А то, что сделка с дьяволом никогда не заканчивается хорошо для того, кто ее заключил, даже если он выполнит свою часть договора, - холодно говорит Доктор. – Темный Хранитель никогда не вернет тебя на Трион, убьешь ты меня или нет. Зачем ему такие проблемы, если гораздо проще будет убить тебя, когда ты станешь ему не нужен.

Турлоу открывает рот, чтобы насмешливо улыбнуться, но по его спине пробегает дрожь, когда он понимает, что доводы Доктора до ужаса похожи на правду. Он сглатывает, чувствуя, как паника сдавливает ему грудь. Доктор лишь молча смотрит на него, его лицо мрачно.

\- Это… - Он замолкает: ругательств, которые сейчас приходят ему на ум, явно недостаточно. - Я считал, что у нас сделка.

\- Сложно назвать это сделкой, когда ни одна из сторон не намеревалась соблюсти ее условия, – замечает Доктор.

Турлоу впивается в него пристальным взглядом. – Что, черт возьми, ты имеешь в виду?

\- Только то, что твои действия были мало похожи на поведение потенциального убийцы, – говорит Доктор. – Ты находился на борту ТАРДИС не один месяц. У меня нет телохранителя или какой-либо системы личной безопасности, и мы попадали в немалое количество ситуаций, опасных для жизни. У тебя было множество возможностей убить меня, но ты не использовал ни одну из них.

\- Хочешь сказать, что я – трус? – теряя самообладание, выкрикивает Турлоу.

\- Хочу сказать, что незаметно, чтобы ты сильно жаждал выполнить свою часть соглашения, - заявляет Доктор.

Разъяренный, Турлоу пересекает камеру в три больших шага, одной рукой вытаскивая пистолет из-за пояса за спиной. В следующую секунду он стоит уже прямо перед Доктором, прижав пистолет к его подбородку. - И почему ты так уверен, что я здесь не поэтому? – шипит он.

Доктор даже не вздрагивает. – Полагаю, у меня нет никаких причин быть уверенным в этом, – спокойно отвечает он. - Я безоружен, беззащитен, полностью в твоей власти. Ты можешь сделать со мной все, что захочешь. И если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь…

Турлоу хватает его за свитер одной рукой, другой сжимая пистолет еще крепче. - Заткнись!

Доктор смотрит ему прямо в глаза. – Давай, - шепчет он. – Сделай это.

И тут Турлоу поднимает голову и целует Доктора взасос. Пистолет выскальзывает у него из руки и со стуком отлетает куда-то в угол: руки Турлоу скользят по шее Доктора и зарываются в его волосы, пока он терзает его рот, поцелуй следует за поцелуем. Когда Турлоу все-таки отрывается от рта Доктора, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он и не думает отстраниться: его сердце бьется, как безумное, он покрывает шею Доктора жадными поцелуями и легкими укусами, рука вырисовывает V на коже Доктора, ограниченная вырезом свитера.

\- И как ты это назовешь, Турлоу? – насмешливо говорит Доктор. - Последний трах приговоренного к…

Прежде чем он успевает закончить, Турлоу хватает его за подбородок и затыкает рот быстрым и яростным поцелуем. Потом отстраняется, раскрасневшись и тяжело дыша.

\- Закрой рот, ты - ублюдок. – раздраженно шипит он. - Ты меня с ума сводишь, знаешь это?

\- Думаю, что прекрасно знаю… - не унимается Доктор - и тогда Турлоу вновь рывком притягивает его к себе, и когда рот Доктора приоткрывается под его губами, по телу проносится волна желания. Руки Турлоу скользят к талии Доктора, забираются под свитер и рубашку, он задирает их вверх, приоткрывая живот и часть груди. И проводит рукой по дорожке темно-золотистых волосков на животе Доктора, уверенно устремляясь вниз. Во время его пребывания в ТАРДИС, сколь бы жуткой и неприятной ни была ситуация, в которой они оказывались, Доктор всегда оставался спокойным и невозмутимым, что невыносимо раздражало Турлоу. Порой ему хотелось закричать или сломать что-нибудь или даже ударить его, лишь бы вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию. Сейчас он ласкает сквозь брюки возбужденный член Доктора, и тот прикусывает губу, а на щеках его выступает румянец. Он реагирует на действия Турлоу, не может ничего с собой поделать - и мысль об этом кружит голову! Турлоу поспешно начинает раздевать их обоих, тихо матерясь, пока его пальцы неуклюже сражаются с пуговицами и замками, и наслаждаясь дрожью и сокращением мышц Доктора, вызванными его манипуляциями. К тому времени, как Турлоу наконец стягивает с себя рубашку, вид у Доктора совсем ошеломленный. Турлоу крепко прижимает его к себе и целует. Его руки жадно двигаются по обнаженной спине Доктора. Их напряженные члены скользят и трутся друг о друга, Турлоу бездумно толкается вперед, желая большего, но не осознавая толком, чего именно, пока его рука случайно не соскальзывает ниже талии Доктора. Тот с шумом втягивает воздух - и в ту же долю секунды Турлоу точно понимает, чего хочет.

Он прижимает свои пальцы к губам Доктора и приказывает: - Открой рот. Доктор подчиняется, и чуть прикусывает кончики пальцев, прежде чем захватить губами. Он обводит языком каждый палец, посасывая и облизывая их. Это смотрится безумно восхитительно и в то же время крайне непристойно.

Наконец Турлоу отрывается от губ Доктора, и скользит влажными пальцами вниз по теплой коже прямо к ложбинке меж ягодиц. Осторожно проникая пальцами внутрь, сначала одним, потом двумя, он медленно растягивает Доктора, поглаживая и разводя пальцы в стороны. Тугие мышцы так приятно обхватывают, что ему не терпится почувствовать это своим членом. Наручники слабо звякают, Турлоу смотрит вверх на скованные руки Доктора - и чуть не стонет от разочарования. Конструкция не позволяет повернуть Доктора спиной, не сломав ему что-нибудь при этом, а он даже не подумал о том, чтобы захватить с собой долбаный ключ. Он высвобождает пальцы из тесного захвата, и Доктор недовольно вздыхает, явно желая, чтобы их вернули назад. Скользнув стройной ногой вверх по бедру Турлоу и согнув ее в колене, Доктор притягивает его к себе еще ближе, прижимаясь к его животу своим напряженным членом. И тут Турлоу осеняет. Собрав все силы, он подхватывает Доктора за бедра и рывком поднимает вверх, что дает тому возможность скинуть цепь наручников с крюка над головой, пока ноги с ловкостью танцора крепко обхватывают талию Турлоу. После этой нехитрой манипуляции Доктор закидывает скованные руки на шею Турлоу. Его ноги по-прежнему обвивают чужую талию, а спиной он прижат к стене. Турлоу замирает, стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание и устоять на ногах. Он чувствует, что его член - прямо у входа в тело Доктора. Когда он поднимает голову, Доктор смотрит на него и в глазах ясно читается вызов.

\- Сделай это, - выдыхает Доктор.

Турлоу толкается вперед, и почувствовав, как головка его члена проскальзывает внутрь, слышит, как Доктор громко выдыхает. Турлоу входит в него медленно дюйм за дюймом, пока его член не оказывается в горячей тесной заднице полностью. Он так крепко прижимает Доктора к стене, что всем телом ощущает, как часто и прерывисто тот дышит. Он мгновенье медлит, а потом чуть двигает бедрами, и слышит, как Доктор что-то бессвязно бормочет, поджимая пальцы ног от наслаждения. Он бросает взгляд на лицо Доктора, и видит, как его губы изгибаются в блаженной улыбке.

-Тебе ведь нравится, да? – рычит он, чуть отстраняясь и входя в него снова.

Доктор насмешливо фыркает, уткнувшись Турлоу в волосы. - Так же, как и тебе, – хрипло и низко шепчет он.

\- Черт, да! – Кого он пытается одурачить? Он хотел этого. Он всегда этого хотел. Не в силах больше сопротивляться, Турлоу окончательно сдается и позволяет себе забыть обо всем, кроме лихорадочного движения своих бедер и чувства теплого тела Доктора вокруг члена. Лишь его толчки не дают Доктору сползти вниз по стене, но тот все равно пытается податься бедрами навстречу, влажные от пота золотистые волосы липнут ко лбу, а с мягких полуоткрытых губ слетают такие чувственные стоны, что Турлоу с трудом верится, что их издает именно Доктор. Одних этих непристойных звуков вполне достаточно, чтобы свести с ума, и он двигается все быстрее и быстрее, пока сам не начинает стонать во весь голос, а пальцы сжимают бедра Доктора так сильно, что потом точно останутся следы. О, Боже, наверно стража, или кто-то еще, слышит их сейчас?

Или, возможно, их уже давно услышали. Может быть, вернулись, чтобы проверить как там заключенный, и теперь наблюдают за тем, как Турлоу втрахивает Доктора в стену, и, глядя на них, сами дрочат. Но Турлоу сейчас настолько наплевать на все, что он даже не удосуживается бросить взгляд на дверь. Он меняет угол проникновения, чтобы лучше стимулировать простату, и Доктор судорожно выгибается, вызывая этим стоны у них обоих. И на мгновенье Турлоу кажется, что он не сдержится и кончит прямо сейчас.

Когда взгляд проясняется, он смотрит вниз на член Доктора, утыкающийся ему в живот, болезненно твердый и слегка поблескивающий от выступившего преэакулята. Турлоу по-волчьи ухмыляется, и меняет свою позицию, чуть подаваясь назад, чтобы высвободить одну руку. Доктор тотчас сжимает свои ноги на талии Турлоу еще сильнее, не давая тому отстраниться.

\- О нет, нет, - яростно шепчет он, - не останавливайся, ты ублюдок, сде… ох…, - протесты переходят в бессвязные стоны, когда Турлоу обхватывает рукой его член и начинает ласкать уверенными движениями от основания к головке в такт своим собственным толчкам. После трех толчков Доктор громко кричит и, запрокинув голову, выгибается назад с такой силой, что на мгновенье отрывается от стены: Турлоу хватает еще одного толчка, и оргазм накрывает и его. Он заглушает свой собственный крик удовольствия, уткнувшись Доктору в плечо.

Когда наслаждение ослабевает, ноги Турлоу подкашиваются, и они оба скользят вниз на пол, обессиленные и выдохшиеся.

Турлоу понятия не имеет, как долго они сидят так, прислонившись друг к другу. Тишину нарушает лишь их дыхание. Турлоу практически не ощущает холода каменного пола своей обнаженной кожей, согретый внутренним теплом, и, несмотря на острую боль, которую он чувствует в лодыжках, ему хорошо. Устало, удовлетворенно и удивительно мирно.

Он чувствует, как Доктор шевелится рядом и копается в карманах своих брюк, тихо бурча что-то себе под нос. Через мгновенье раздается резкое жужжанье, затем металлический щелчок, и наручники со стуком соскальзывают с рук Доктора.

\- Вот так гораздо лучше! – Турлоу удивленно оборачивается: Доктор держит в руке мини-версию своей звуковой отвертки. – Дубликат никогда не бывает лишним, - говорит он, широко улыбаясь и растирая свои онемевшие руки: на запястьях ясно видны следы от наручников. Внезапно его взгляд падает на что-то за плечом Турлоу, и выражение лица становится куда серьезнее. Турлоу следит за направлением взгляда. Пистолет все еще здесь, лежит в том углу, куда упал. Достать его совсем несложно.

\- Ты все еще можешь, - тихо говорит Доктор за спиной.

Турлоу поворачивается лицом. – Могу. Но не хочу.

Доктор улыбается и гладит Турлоу по веснушчатой щеке. – Так же, как и я, - говорит он, прежде чем притянуть к себе и крепко поцеловать. Это самый нежный поцелуй, который у Турлоу когда-либо был. Когда их губы наконец расстаются, Турлоу вздыхает и кладет голову на плечо Доктору. Он удовлетворенно закрывает глаза лишь затем, чтобы спустя мгновенье широко распахнуть их, изумясь неожиданной мысли.

\- Доктор? – Он садится. – У тебя все это время в кармане находилось звуковое устройство?

\- Угу.

\- Но тогда… Ты мог освободиться из наручников сразу же, как я открепил их от стены, и… - Доктор просто пожимает плечами. – Мог, - признает он и продолжает, голубые глаза озорно блестят: - Но в тот момент ты так явно наслаждался процессом, что это был бы совсем не крикет с моей стороны.

\- О? Тогда что, по твоему мнению, было бы “крикетом” сейчас?

Озорной блеск возвращается в глаза Доктора. – Ну, по всем правилам, теперь должен наступить мой черед.

Турлоу не оказывает никакого сопротивления, когда Доктор заваливает его на пол.


End file.
